


Right where you belong

by Beastboybastard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/M, Lemon, Loving wife ahri, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, doting husband sett, k/da ahri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboybastard/pseuds/Beastboybastard
Summary: Sett misses his wife dearly when she’s gone, and as the lead in K/DA, she’s gone often. When she finally comes home he can’t help himself.LEMON/CITRUS/SMUT
Relationships: Sett/Ahri (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Right where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site! I know it’s a niche ship, but they’re both Vastayan, and they just look so damned good together. ;D
> 
> WILL POST MORE EVENTUALLY

He waited months for this day; the moment his little blonde vixen he called a wife would walk through those doors and back into his arms. His name was Sett, and his wife just happened to be the lead in the biggest K-Pop group in the world, K/DA. This meant that she got to live her dreams and see the world, but on the downside, it meant that their marriage was long distance for three months at a time. Being one of the most talented people in the world meant people would want a chance to witness her ethereal presence in person, but he missed her. They called every night, fell asleep with one another on the phone, but he could not sleep without her. Her heart beating, the warmth of her body, her tails in his face as he woke up… even that- especially that… he missed with every fiber of his being. But finally, she would be back tomorrow. Finally, he would have her back in his arms. Her little head on his chest, his hands running through the silk like strands of hair on her head, whispering sweet nothings and kisses into her ear as she finally got some well-deserved rest in their home; he couldn’t wait.

The night before, he couldn’t sleep. He stayed up all night preparing for her arrival, making sure everything was exactly the way he planned it. White rose petals all the way from the driveway into the house leading up the staircase, and into their room. Candles in their bathroom, in the hallway, hell the whole house could have been mistaken for an apothecary. It all had to be perfect, just for her. It was a lot of work though; their house was big. Sure he could’ve easily just muscled or hired someone into doing it for him like he did with everything else, he was one of the world’s greatest underground fighters after all; but this was for her, his princess, it had to be special, everything had to.

As the hour approached, he heard a car pull into the driveway of their house, his heart started to flutter, and he nearly sprinted outside to see her nearly fall out of her car to get to him. She ran and leapt directly into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, showering each other with as many kisses as their mouths could deliver until their lips found one another, and didn’t let go. He ran to the bedroom with her still in his arms and fell onto the bed, ripping and tearing her clothes off her. Maybe it was the fact they were both Vastayan, and their primal instincts took over, or maybe they were just really fucking horny. He peppered kisses and bites all around her neck and collar bones, and started to work his way down her chest, unclasping her bra in one flick and finding her nipple with his tongue, flicking and nibbling as he captured her breast in his mouth. A moan escaped her mouth as she began to gasp and call his name. His tongue trailed down her stomach, until he found her panties, which he made quick work of with his fangs, essentially cutting her loose, and finding her dripping wet folds that he greeted with his tongue. Ahri grabbed as much of his hair as she could and pushed him into her that much harder, which he responded to with more probing of her insides. Tracing every inch of everything he could touch, he moved upwards to her clit, twirling and sucking it with his mouth as his hands dug away at her insides sent Ahri to heaven, as she came all over his face. Limp and lightheaded, nearly cognitive Ahri noticed that her husband began to rip his clothes off and moved over to her in bed flipping her so he could take her from behind, he positioned himself in between her lips and grabbed the back of her hair to bring her in for a kiss as he plunged his way into her pussy. All the way inside one another, they moaned into one another’s mouth, capturing the moment of pure bliss, they rocked together until they found a rhythm they were both pleased with. The strokes from Sett’s cock were like lightning striking her over and over, leaving her knees buckling out from under her with each pump. Sett felt like he was beginning to lose his grip on reality too, her wet warm pussy was pure bliss and he began to feel pressure build up in his cock, but he wasn’t going to allow this to end so early. He pulled his cock out of her in an abrupt motion that left her shivering and wanting, just to pick her up, spin her around and jam it right down her throat. Ahri loved this so much, she loved the feeling of his pulsing cock in her throat, she could feel it slide in and out of her mouth and it made her completely enraptured by his raw power. She took his cock in her throat and licked up and down his shaft until he began bucking his hips against her, signaling a release, which prompted her to shove his cock even further down her throat. He shot everything he had, his warm semen spilling down her throat and in her mouth as he pulled it out. She gulped it down so quickly, because she has always loved the taste of his cum, the half human in it just tasted so good to a Kumiho like her. After she finished, he picked her up and positioned her over his cock once more, and dropped her onto him, shooting waves of ecstasy into both of them, which prompted him to drop her on his cock again, and again, until eventually he was fucking her senseless. Every thrust a thunderous clap throughout their household, both feeling the need to move faster and harder, as if their lives depended on it. Sett grabbed onto her ass and worked her on his dick, moving her ass up and down his shaft, spanking her as hard as he could, leaving marks and handprints that would surely get him into trouble if anyone that wasn’t Sett got to see her beautiful ass. Sett felt the final burst of cum rushing through his dick which made him fuck harder. Ahri felt another orgasm approaching, and she fucked harder. Both slammed into one-another as a final burst of semen shot directly into Ahri, filling her with his hot seed, sending her into a final wave of orgasm making her convulse, squeezing and milking his cock with her pussy. She collapsed onto his chest, breathless, and fell asleep. Sett spent the next few hours, playing with her hair, caressing her, and kissing every part of her until he finally fell asleep next to her, right where she belonged.


End file.
